From Human to Eon: Unexpected revelation(REWRITE)
by ASHlatios
Summary: This is the revised version of the original story, 'From Human to Eon: Unexpected revelation'. I hope you all enjoy this. I have corrected all the errors and made it different than the original, keeping the material same. AshLatios. AshXMisty. AuraAsh. MistyLatias


**From Human to Eon: Unexpected revelation(REWRITE)**

 **DISCLAIMER:- I don't own Pokemon Company or Pokemon Franchise.**

 **(A/N):- Hello guys, it's been a while since I have written a one-shot fanfiction, so I thought of penning down one of these. Then I remembered that one of my fanfictions was terribly hated for having various kinds of errors. Thus, it made me write a 'rewritten' version of it.**

 ** _AshLatios. AshXMisty. AuraAsh._**

 **Ash already knows of his secret and his powers but his friends doesn't.**

 **Now, without any further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Johto region. Pidges chirping in some branches of trees. Every pokemon and human was enjoying the day very thoroughly. Some were trainers, training their pokemons for the league while some were busy for the research in development for relations between pokemons and humans. But for our trio, something stirred up while they were resting under a nearby forest canopy, which was on their way to the ship, leaving for Kanto. Let's find it out.

"Brock, how do we have to walk more?", asked Ash, who was in the meanwhile stroking the egg which was given by the Professor Naomi to deliver to professor Elm, but he asked him to check it by Professor Oak. So, now he is happily stroking it, while waiting for the time to hatch.

Brock took out a local guide book from his bag and read the directions from it and responded, " Well, As far as this book says, it shouldn't get more than half of the day to reach the port". Then he kept the book inside and gone back to the cooking, which he was previously doing with the help of Misty, who just came collecting the wood from nearby places.

When she saw him, sitting on the ground and only stroking the egg, it pissed her off very much. Actually, she wanted him to do that laborious work, while she did his work. Work for him was 'no proper work', unless it is about gym battle strategies or competing in the league. Ohh, she truly wanted to switch their places, but alas, Arceus might not want that to happen!

While patting the egg softly while humming a tune for a few minutes, it started to glow. It glowed in white dazzling light, so bright that it was creating pitch black shadows behind every sold object. Ash immediately hold it apart from him in astonishment and exclaimed, "Brock, Misty, Pikachu, see what's happening", even though knowing, what was happening, for the sake of his current profile that he had created in front of them.

The remaining two quickly focused their eyes to see of what he was talking about. As soon as they took the glance, the male breeder presumed, "Maybe, it is hatching". He wasn't sure enough, even though seeing lots of egg hatching. Really, what a guy! He wants to become a breeder, who can't even tell, whether an egg would hatch or not!

So Ash took out some pillow as base for the egg to keep it down till it hatch. As soon as he kept it on the pillow, it was rapidly blinking. Now, everybody was being curious about the new found happening. Brock also stop his cooking, to watch and examined all the details of the process.

Then after about a minute or so, it started to shake a little in its own territory. Everybody, now moved little closer, as unable to control the thrill that was developing inside them. Then, after another minute or so, it hatched out. It was small olive green coloured pokemon, who looked little sick and fragile at that moment. Well, every baby is fragile, immediately after their birth but it was too much for anyone.

So, Ash took out his own pokedex to get the relevant information. As it beamed towards the newborn one, it computed, "Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface. It's type is Ground/Rock and this Larvitar is female" and closed with a beep sound.

"Oh! This is a ground rock pokemon", said Ash, he inspected the body and nature of that pokemon, but, someone was telling in his heart that, something was wrong with this Larvitar. He then turned the pokemon towards him to look at her closely.

He saw a pale, scared like impression on her face, wanting to curl up to protect herself from everything that she might think may cause danger for her. So he immediately hugged that poor fellow with full warmth of him. He was sympathising her by enclosing her by hugging her and letting her know that he was there to protect her. He, after a moment felt that her body temperature was too low, according to the ground and rock type pokemon, which was very odd.

"Brock, why her body is so cold", asked Ash in very concerned manner, who was currently holding her. Brock took her from him and examined to get to the problem. "Yeah, you are right, this body temperature is far too low which should not be with in rock or ground type pokemon", he prescribed as he thoroughly examined her. Then Misty also put her hand on the Larvitar's head and felt the same result.

After a brief searching in the bags, Misty said, "But Brock, we don't have any portion left with us to cure it", but didn't available. "T don't think this problem could have been cured with any portion or antidots", replied Brock, who gave the answer after thinking of all the ailments.

"Well, first we should keep her warm by something", the breeder said, thinking the best possible cure for the time being. He read this from the pokemon breeder magazine about the techniques for emergency cures for sudden fall in temperature of any pokemon. Then, Ash too added to it with him, " Brock, I will take care of it, as her responsibility was given to me and I will do it".

Really Ash never turned back from his duties and from his friends in times of need. He cared for the pokemons so much that always considered themselves as equal as them, maybe as he was also being one of them.

"I know, you will do it", he agreed on him. As far as he known him, he was so enthusiastic and emotional attached to pokemons, that he could give his own life for his friends to save them. That's why he was the best person to take care of it. Then he again added, " We should walk fast to a nearby pokemon center to heal it" in concerned voice.

Thus, they all packed their bags, somehow ate the half-cooked food and they ran in the search of a Pokemon Center around there. Brock was leading the way while Ash was in the last, hugging the poor pokemon tight as he could. To give it extra heat, he increased his own body temperature.

 _Don't worry Larvitar, I will save you_ , was all he could think at that moment. And made the best use of his legs to find a nearby center.

* * *

 _ **In Kanto**_

Professor Oak came to Delia's residence with a station wagon that he had rented and now, he was waiting for Miss Delia to come out.

The region in which they had lived, was the most underdeveloped area, yet because of famous Oak, that part is still known to everyone in the world, or else that part would be obsolete from the rest of the world.

After a long wait, she finally arrived at the station of appointment. "Thanks Professor for inviting me with you on for research trip", she said, as she came in some proximity. She remained grateful to him for his kind service. On the other hand, he felt a little embarrassment for doing such small thing and said,"No, no, there is nothing to thank, well, Professor Elm had told me that Ash is bringing the mystery egg with him and he called me to examine it as well, so I thought, it would be a good time for you to meet with each other.", he explained, so as to not take the whole credit on himself.

"But then also, thank you", she again with gratitude that he was telling truth and bowed slightly. Then without wasting any time, she took the back seat and Professor at the driving seat and they set off for their upcoming destination.

* * *

 _ **In Kanto**_

Professor Oak came to Delia's residence with a station wagon car, that he had rented and now, he was waiting for her to come out.

The region, in which they had leaved, was the most underdeveloped area, yeat, because of famous Oak, that part is till known to all, or else, that part would be obsolete from the rest of the world.

After a long wait, she finally arrived at the station of appointment. "Thanks Professor for inviting me with you on for research trip", she said, as she came in some approximity. She remained greatful to him for his kind service. On the other hand, he felt a little embarrassment for doing such small thing and said,

"No, no, there is nothing to thank, well, Professor Elm had told me that Ash is bringing the mystery egg with him and he called me to examine as well, so I thought, it would be a good time to meet with each other.", he explained, so as to not take the whole credit on himself.

"But then also, thank you", she again, regretting that he was telling truth and bowed slightly. The without wasting any time, she took the back seat and Professor, the driving seat. Then they set off for their upcoming destination.

* * *

 _ **Back in Ash and his friends**_

After some meticulous search, they had finally found a Pokemon Center. It was usually like the same for all, well designed interior, lot of space for the trainers and pokemons, a cafeteria for meals and the most importantly, a Nurse Joy along with Blissey pokemon for the surgeries of pokemons.

Ash quickly ran towards the desk with great worries and hope, " Nurse Joy, please check on her. Her body temperature is too low from the normal" with concern voice. Nurse Joy took her from him and checked the temperature on her forehead, relating to hers. She, at the contact felt some abnormalities, but got conformed as she done the basic check.

She then shrieked, "Oh my gosh! Blissey, quickly take her to the incubation room and level the temperature high. She needs a lot of heat and do necessary things if needed" and commanded quickly to her. She was also very worried about that poor pokemon, and could do anything to save her, much because of that, she immediately pulled out a stretcher, laid her done on it and ran fast to the signed room for her.

Even after giving heat from Ash's body, she need more! Means, she was somewhere near to the critical stage, where she is battling for life.

Misty, who was standing, adjacent to Ash, felt some heat wave radiating from him. When she turned her face towards Ash, she noticed light redness in his body. So, she put her hand on his forehead, much to Ash's notice and felt tremendous amount of heat, sensed at that moment and sharply moved her hand.

"Ash, you have heavy fever and not told anyone of us!", she exclaimed. She was astonished to feel that, how the heck, he got so high temperatures in some hours. She noticed in the morning, that he was well fine. And now also, his behavior haven't changed in that extreme temperature, at which normal people would like to sleep. She thought, it might be some viral fever which he got.

At the moment, she exclaimed, he remembered that he had increased his body temperature so then he put it down to normal. It was fast enough, as Brock immediately inspected his best friend. But to his notice, it felt normal like anything.

"But Misty, his temperature is normal. You must have mistaken", he concluded at which Pikachu also nodded his head. He was confident to say directly no, but he knew, he couldn't win over in quarrel with her. So he remained polite and scared about the reaction, that will form for her opposition.

"What! I can't be wrong. I've have checked thoroughly", she said in defiance. To prove that, she again put her hand on his forehead to examine. But to her surprise, she also felt normal. Now, her confidence had totally crushed down and was now finding place to hide her face from them.

Ash felt pity of her and left them in their place and went to the incubation room. As he moved out, Misty requested, " Wait Ash, I am also coming " and ran to him, to get a company with him. So, Brock was left alone, which wouldn't suit well, as they knew what can he do, if Nurse Joy returned or some beauty came in front of him.

So, they came back and dragged him, along with them. After a minute of search, he found the room. It's was a thick transparent glass from where Larvitar was seen as sleeping on the bed, covered with glass on top and a hole for her to breath. She was surrounded by five to six heaters at their full strength, heating her up. Blissey was there with some medicines along with Nurse Joy to accompany her.

It took, two to three hours, to turn her head to see the trio, waiting outside for something. At last, when she noticed them, she came out from the room. And said, "We are now currently hearing her body to normal and it may take some more hours or so, but", at here she paused. She was finding way to express it, thus having some sweat gathered near her forehead.

But suddenly, all the lights went out off. Everywhere darkness spread in the daytime. Only by the light came out by the sparks of Pikachu's cheeks, enabled them to see everything in that building.

"What happened?", Misty shrieked. The one of the three most annoying thing came out into the reality. One was fear in bug pokemons, second was the darkness and the third which was the most severe one, was heartbroken by Ash.

She could bear the bug pokemons threatening her, she could even bear the darkness around her, but, she can't tolerate the heart that was broken by Ash. He was the only one in her life to achieve. Other goals were just coverings for it , she was angry at first, but seeing his full picture, he had settled an important place in her heart.

"I dunno", was only Nurse Joy could reply. She was herself baffled as how can the well connected generators can fail in such critical state.

"Maybe, you should go to the power supply room to check it out", Brock suggested to her. She nodded and asked Blissey to take out the torch from the drawer. So she took out and handed over to her, who took it and went off for there.

Now, a problem came which they need to solve, how to keep Larvitar warm?

* * *

 _ **With Delia and Oak**_

After a journey of an hour or two, they could locate Professor Elm's research facility, though with the help of Officer Jenny, who was always on duty.

They came out of the car and admired the building. It was four floor building, white in colour with a big entrance. It's backside was covered by huge hectares of land, filled with different types of pokemon.

Samuel then pressed the doorbell of the building and waited along with her. After a few moments, some footsteps could be heard, and finally a figure opened the door, who exclaimed at seeing his teach in front of his eyes, after a long time.

" Professor Oak!", cried the young professor with joy. "Professor Elm, its nice to see you again", he also exclaimed and wrapped him into a friendly hug. He also returned the same. Both were happy to see each other after a such long time. After sometime, they released each other.

"Bless my heart. How are you Professor?", Elm asked his former teacher. He could tell that he was fine and healthy. But he also noticed a woman, accompanying with him. But brushed off, as he was eager for the Professor.

" I am fine like usual.", he paused. Then, after seeing a smile on his face, he signed Delia to come forward, so that he could introduce her, "And, I would like you to met her,, she is Ash's mother, Delia", he said and moved a hand towards her. And on her part, she waved her hand in recognition.

" Oh! You are the mother of Ash Ketchum. It's nice to meet you, Miss Ketchum.", he greeted her and forwarded a hand for a handshake. So, she was done the same.

"You know, you are the luckiest mother in the world to have Ash Ketchum. He is so talented, benevolent, pokemon loving boy, that I hardly see any boy like him, every in my life", he added with it. He was happy to say it first to her about her child's progress.

But, with Delia, she felt sad and remorse. She was trying her best to not show it on the face. She didn't want her son's identity to be revealed, or else, scientists, all over the world would try to acquire from her as a research specimen. She also thought, _If only Ash could be my own_ , bitterly.

"What happened Delia? Is something wrong?", Samuel asked her, whose words brought her back to the real world. She was little startled by the voice but by the instincts, she nodded in sideways, saying 'no'.

By that awkward answer, he turned his head and said to him, " Elm, Ash is coming in a short while with that mysterious egg and then, we may start our research ", in imperative tone and then added, " Till then, let's talk about the pokemons in Kanto and Johto".

He agreed and they were addressed to a room with dining table, a computer table along with a computer and a kitchen, if they feel hungry.

* * *

 _ **Back with Ash and his friends**_

The only one at the potential for turning on those heaters was Pikachu. He was an electric type pokemon, so he can let his electricity pass through the heaters, so that they can do their job. And he did it.

He hold two plugs, both having live at one side and neutral at other side. Then he started to pass his indispensable current into it, so it's nickel rods started to glow, deep red hot and warming her surroundings.

The other had to wait outside as the room was getting too hot to sustain their lives. Now outside, it was too dark to see anything beyond, even Pikachu's light reaching through the transparent wall.

"Ash, where are you?", Misty asked. She was half irritated, and half scared. But she couldn't do anything, than to curse herself at that time for her luck. She was also touched by someone on her shoulder. At first, she became horrified baffled head, but it gone, as she heard the voice of that human.

"Yes, Misty. What do you need?", Ash replied to her. He could make out that she was scared, but if he wanted to make her admit, she would never.

But, then a second hand came on her shoulder, which she didn't at all find friendly, thus she jumped in fear and clung on Ash. And by the instincts, he wrapped her on her back, which made them to fill into a hug. He saw, she was making sounds of frighten and was shivering for dark. So, he patted her back and whispered, " Don't worry Mist, it is Brock", in pleasant voice and filled with same emotion, as he also had seen this kind of days in his life as well.

When she came to realize, where she was. Her face totally gone red with warm feelings. Now she could feel, how much he cared for her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and thought, _I think, he surely have something for me. But, he had let numerous females to kiss or hug him, that's why, he is being…friendlier_.

He still contained with her hug her with full embrace. He was feeling happy and sad at that moment. _My mating season is coming soon and I_ _found my love. I want her to be with me forever, but I know that, the moment she will know my secret, she would either consider me as a freak or she might catch me and use for her own needs._ He wanted to cry for the truth but situation didn't let him to do it. All could now is to enjoy the embrace of each other.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was continuously pouring his electricity into the cables and now become exhausted. Then let out a loud 'chuu' while panting, came out to inform the other to come in.

At that voice, the moments that were created, all broken down haphazardly and came to the real world. They rushed into the room and saw something which wasn't the most peaceful sight, but was seen that Pikachu's sparkles stopped which in turn stopped the heaters.

Ash then, hold him by heart and said, "You have done a great job, now take some rest", politely while patting on his head. He was very thankful for his kind favour, which help to keep the heat up for Larvitar, but there is nothing left for them to keep her warm.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Nurse Joy**_

The nurse was hurrying to reach there faster, but at the close proximity of the power station, she saw with the thin beam of torch light was seen. It had been scraped into a junk of metals and electric wires. Nothing was in proper shape, some fumes and sparkles, coming out of the broken wires..

 _Who could have done this_ , she desperately thought. She was flabbergasted by the kind of occurrence. She was thinking who could have caused such a mess in that needy time. Although, pokemon centers need electricity, throughout the time, but there were some exceptions also.

She then rapidly ran her brain, who had a adversary relations with the pokemon center. All her though was gone when she heard an annoying shrill female voice from a high elevation of that place, at first.

" Prepare for trouble, you nurse", that female said with boast and vain. She stood tall and high, as if her fan came to cheer and praise her.

"Or we make it double", a man said, saying in alterations, as to make rhythms. He was also like the other, standing on the high elevation.

Then to continue their poem like verse, no one came and instead, a cat like pokemon, scratched the faces of the two with its powerful nails.

"Oh stop ya tw' fools! We must leave now", it said with a harsh voice. It was seemed that it didn't like the way they came out, on their own.

"Who are you? What are you all doing over here?", Nurse Joy said. She didn't had the faintest clue to get a reason for their presence. But her confusion didn't last for long as they revealed themselves, as it was explained by that cat!

"We are Team Rocket, THE Team Rocket and we came here to steal that Larvitar of yours", she said with a heavy voice.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT STEAL ASH'S LARVITAR. SHE IS ALREADY WEAK FOR SOME DISEASE AND i WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN", Nurse shouted with the top of her might. The listeners, never met any Nurse Joy with his high vocal cord. On the other hand, she was a nurse and she had the responsibility of protecting and saving any pokemon.

"Who are you to stop us?", the male replied clamly but some something, his vision diverted and landed on the machine remnants, and saw the sparkles were started to raise rapidly. So it made his face change with a sweat drop, near his forehead.

By the sudden change of the facial expression, Joy, intrigued. She turned her head at the direction of his, and found the rising of the sparkles in the electrical scrap. Seeing that, she got a nerve awaking shiver, and quickly backed from where she came from.

That female magenta colored haired woman then spoke in a disgusting manner, " Hey, First answer our question you twerp,"almost shouted on the fleeing person. Then a hand from her partner pat on her shoulder with frighten expression.

"Jessie, can we leave now immediately", he said while trembling on the floor. Desperate being shrew and filled with rage for the bitch, she asked, "And Why the hell do you ask ?", though, she was saying in irate tone. In return, he didn't had any words left to describe the situation but just pointed his finger to the problem. As the other two followed his finger's direction, she and that cat pokemon could finally make out, what their partner was talking about. Their face's forehead turned deep blue color in fear with lots of sweat drops on it. But now they were too late to escape from there and that junk gave out a huge blast out of it. It wasn't like some dragonites using dragon rage attack and it was powerful enough to lift that trio gang up into the air, all became coated with black burns with still having an arguments with foiling their plan.

"Meowth, you said you have defused all the wires from the mains", the blue coloured man said with some sniff in his voice. He had whole trust on that pokemon, which it ruined.

" Don't give all the blame on me James, Jessie also did a share of my work with me to do dat", it said, defiantly to his speech. He wasn't alone there to work in the electrical items.

They both turned towards Jessie, who was last one to remain, to be inspected. So, James started, "Jessie, what were you doing, we know that Meowth is a pokemon, but did your brain also became like Psyduck", at which the pokemon also nodded it's head, surely agreeing on what he said. He was quite happy as James took its side rather than hers.

Now, she was totally tongue tiled. She could fine any write word to protest herself, simply picking out another plan to steal Ash's Larvitar, which eventually, changed their topic.

"I got an idea, to..", She was speaking about her plan, when James stopped her and said, "Better, save it for next time, because,", at here he paused, waiting for the others to join him with the same phrase, that they say, every time, after their defeat,

"WE ALL ARE BLASTING OF AGAIN", their yelled till they diminished to a bright white dot in the sky.

* * *

 _ **Back with Ash and his friends**_

Soon after that incident, Nurse Joy returned back with a sad expression. When she reached there, she saw, Ash was holding Larvitar into a blanket like cloth, wrapped around her. He kept her close to her body to give it as much as he can to her. Alongside Misty and Brock were sitting there, hoping for her to come.

When Brock got some traces of light coming from the torch of Nurse Joy, he stood up with positive expectation. She knew what he would talk about and immediately answered, "No Brock, some wicked people came here to steal Ash's Larvitar, so they made a junk of the mains to cut off the supply of electricity and steel her in dark. So, when the electrician will come with full equipments, it will take at least three days to repair it"

They all became shocked. They didn't knew that the fault would take days to repair. The only thing left with them to ask at that time, was the characters of that people.

"Nurse Joy, did that people carried any talking Meowth with them?", Ash asked her, which sitting and holding Larvitar tightly. If he was correct then he knew, they would be returning soon to catch her. Others were also wanted to know the answer of Ash's question.

"Yes they had, why?", she answered innocently. She didn't know, what Ash wanted to know from her. "Nurse Joy, they are from Team Rocket, the people who steal other pokemon and sell them", Ash answered the horrified answer to her. Indeed it hurt the sentiments of Nurse Joy, who spends her all time in benevolently looking after the pokemons in need.

Now, Ash became very depressed. The baby pokemon was counting on him, and he couldn't able to just heat her up for that reason. He knew that could cure her fully, but it would cost the revelation of his secret which was costlier than her reason. But for that, he cannot let an innocent pokemon die in cold. It would be worse than to bear thousand syringes and doses of pokemon researchers. He was benevolent, staunchest person to any pokemon and human, who were good to others. He never left someone dying in the shed. He can go to his maximum limit, to help that person or pokemon.

When he was about to act on what he decided, Misty struck up with an idea, "Nurse Joy, can you call professor Elm for the doze for her illness", completely forgetting a vital point for that.

"Misty, but the phone here needs electricity to run and we don't have that only. How can we on your plan.", Brock explained and asked. He wanted to know, how she can execute her plan without electricity.

"Well,", she began, while pressing her index finger on the side of her chin, " We can use Pikachu's electricity for that matter, if he feels ok", she suggested her idea, but she can't work as she need the permission of Pikachu.

While Pikachu woke up a few minutes ago, with full energy, saw the full problem which made him to respond only one thing, " **Ok, I can try"**. So he jumped off from the seat and cut off the wires which were attached to the mains. Then he took each wire on his red cheeks and started to produce electricity.

"Nurse Joy, Quick", Ash commented. So, she without wasting any time, ringed up the professor's number.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Delia and Professors**_

Professor Elm and Professor Oak were talking about different kinds of pokemons for half an hour or so and for Delia, she was feeling like a bone in the chicken. She had nothing to do, just sit still, until her son comes there.

She was currently looking here and there, taking proper look of the items in the room, when suddenly, a ringing from the video phone came, on the screen, there was written, 'from pokemon Center to Professor Elm'. It was a voice call.

"Professor Elm", she interrupted her in the middle of their conversation. She continued, "Someone is calling from Pokemon Center", Delia spilt it out. They became little worried as calls from Pokemon Center as was very rare for anyone to call in to a research center. There must have been any serious problem which made him or her to call there.

So, Elm rushed there and picked up the voice call. There Nurse Joy started to speak, "Professor Elm, there is a big emergency. Ash's Larvitar is very sick and we don't have the correct medicine for it. Please come here quickly" and then, immediately, it became silent. She was talking hurriedly as if, there was a knife under her chin.

Professor Elm didn't got any time to respond. He just listened and was cut off from the other end. He blinked his eyes several time before he registered it into his mind about what had happened. Then he quickly turned back and instructed, "Professor Oak, Delia, we must leave now, Ash's Larvitar is in danger. We must take all the antidotes as she didn't specify the disease", as soon as he finished, he gone to his research room and took all the medicines from there and packed it in a bag.

Samuel also gone with him, to give him a helping hand. As they came out, there were two big bags full of medicines. Then Oak announced, " We must leave now". They nodded and the gone to their van and went off for their destination. Luckily the video screen showed from where the call came from. So it would be easy for them to locate that center.

* * *

 _ **Back with Ash and his friends**_

Ten minutes had past and still, Ash was hugging the poor pokemon with him tightly to give her the maximum possible heat without other's notice. Nurse Joy, Brock, Misty and Pikachu, all were very worried as the condition of her was depleting in drastic manner. Everyone's eyes was on the Larvitar, who didn't even open her eyes till then.

Then sudden, the door opened. There came an old man with lab jacket along with a younger man with the same lab jacket, accompanied by a mid aged lady with mahogany hair.

"We all came here", said the older professor. His first glance was on the Larvitar, who was wrapped in a blanket and hold by his grandson-like Ash.

Another professor followed him. "Ash, you can give her to us, we can start her cure in no time", Older professor said, with a hope of saving her. He also noticed that the lights were gone, which also suspected, how did they called them. But his all confusion gone, as he saw, the cut of the phone wires and Ash's Pikachu.

"We also need your Pikachu for the electrical equipments that need to be run", he added with that. So Pikachu jumped off from the seat and followed them to the Operation Theatre, through the dark narrow way, luckily Pikachu sparkled some electricity to light up there.

With Ash, when he saw his mom over there, "Mom! What are you doing over here?", exclaimed and asked. He never expected his mom over there. Misty and Brock were also shocked to see her over here.

"Well, as I haven't met you for a long time and Professor told me that you were coming to Professor Elm, so Professor Oak decide to invite me and so I am able to meet you", she directed to him but explained to them.

Ash, then stood up and rushed to hug his mom tightly. Yes, he also felt the long time absence of her in her journey and in his progress. There was long sensation of affection him to his mother, and she felt that. The he said, " Yea mom, I haven't met you for months, just talking in the videophone.", there was a spell of tears in his eyes as in the happiness of meeting up with his mother again.

She returned back his hug and said, "I know that Ash, so I came here", while resting her chin on his shoulder and gave her full embrace. This is the love of a mother and her child. Both can't live without each other.

"Ok, when everything gets overs, I will make something for you all to eat", she said, after she released him from the hug to all of them. "But Mom, we don't have electricity to operate all the kitchen items", her son explained, "And we can't do everything with Pikachu's electricity, seeing that he is already helping with the professors", he added. He was right, he was continuously losing electricity from his body and will need a serious treatment, if something happens as side-effect.

His mother noted. Then she realized, it will be a burden on Pikachu to do that. So, without suggesting or saying anything, she took a seat beside Ash and waited till the treatment got over.

After another fifteen minutes or so, the professors came with cured up Larvitar who didn't opened her eyes till then. Brock, who was sitting beside Nurse Joy, who always finds a way to sit beside a beautiful girl and trap them in his love., stood up from the seat and looked worriedly at Professors.

"Don't worry Brock, she has been cured from her problem...but..", Samuel Oak told the nurse about her patient, which was good, until, he pronounced, 'but'.

Everyone's face demeanor changed. They weren't expecting something good with a catch. But as soon as they sensed that word, it broke them from the happy tune.

"But, she doesn't want to open her eyes, as if she doesn't want to face this world.", this was continued by Elm. He saw that Professor Oak was finding problem to explain this to them in the correct way, so he continued and finished it.

At the news, they all became sad and worried. Why wouldn't a happy baby pokemon, wouldn't want to enjoy the beautiful life that was given to her, even though there are some notorious elements.

" Professor Oak, can I take Larvitar out in the open, may be I can convince her to open her eyes", Ash asked with great hope. He want to help the Larvitar with anything. He was a friend of her and was given the responsibility, to take care of her.

The professors, his mom, and his all friends, all beamed at him happily. They all knew, what can he do to his pokemon for their welfare. "You may try, but we tried our best to manage it", Professor replied, while Pikachu also nodded his head in veracity. He knew, he anyone to convince her, it would be only Ash Ketchum.

While saying, he handed over her to him. Now, she felt much hotter than before. Then he, clutching her tight with his chest, he walked off the center. After a few walks by foot, he founded no one in his vicinity, so he thought of using aura senses, to pin point, what she is bothered about.

So, his right palm, which was underneath her, glowed in faint blue colour and closed his eyes. Then he was teleported to to memories of egg Larvitar. He saw, some pokemon poachers, like Team Rocket' Jessie, James and Meowth, took her and kept it in a container. Then everything went black.

Then again another scene came where the same container was tied with a bicycle and the egg had come out, and rolled over the traffic road, where crowds of people were walking on the streets. She was rolling here and there and somehow, just got missed from being a pan-flat by the truck, which was approaching to her and was about to hit.

After all this seeing, he stopped his aura connection from her. His own eyes were now filled with tears. He never imagined that this Larvitar had gone through such horrible, cruel circumstances. It was too much for a baby to take in them. And now, he figured, why she was behaving like that. All the experience that she had, came out in this demeanor. And it was now his duty to make her realize that every people is not like that.

"Ooo Larvitar, you don't have to worry. As long as I am with with you, nobody can ever put a finger on you. I will always protect you at all means", he said in soft voice. A few spells of tears, fall on her body. He felt her eeriness, how was she feel about everyone. She must be thinking that he also tell some kind of planned lie to her to trick her. So he decided to also use aura to communicate with her, Larvitar, you don't have to fear me. I am your friend and will be you friend forever in warm happy voice, which could make anyone clam and peaceful, free from worries.

But an action, which somewhat he had expected, a shocked, full open eyes of Larvitar, with jaws down, was revealed to him. **" I heard you even without hearing from my hears!"** , the baby pokemon exclaimed.

"Yea, I sent that message from my deepest heart to you to tell you that I really mean it", he replied. He could see the normal face of her, who listen clearly. Then she, she realized that he even understand poke-speech also. This left into wondering as during her time as an egg, she learnt that humans cannot understand poke-speech, so how and when did that human learnt this skill.

All this thoughts were big enough for the little head that she possessed at that moment. So, Ash gave her a shot and relevant answer, by the look of the Larvitar, "Yes, I can understand poke-speech, but not all the people can't", calmly and chuckled.

 **"But why"** , Larvitar asked. She was being very curious about every new that, that happens near her surroundings. But Ash gave, "I will tell you later" to her. He thought of saving his secret, as he felt that he doesn't bounded by that necessity.

Her smile fall down to nothing, but one last question came up to her mind, **"Can I call you my daddy"** , with again lightened up face.

Ash didn't find any problem with that as a trainer, who have baby pokemon, were all like his children and he was like a father, " OK, I have no problem", he said with happy voice and wrapped her with a warm hug. She also, this time returned his hug with her two small hands and gave a happy utter, **"M** **y daddy"** and smiled greatly an created her head on his chest.

After a few minutes or so, they released each other from the hug. Their friends also came there, leaded by Pikachu, who was running towards his master. He then leaped on his shoulder and said, **"What's up"**. He was quite sure that he managed her with everything that he could, just wanted to confirm it.

So in reply, he said, "Yea Pikachu, she agreed with me" and scratched his head, taking one away from Larvitar. In return, he gave out an happy purr. After that, he placed Larvitar on the ground, to feel the environment around her.

She could then clearly see, beautiful blue sky, merged down on the light green grass ground, she was a flock of white flying pokemons, flying across the sky. On the ground, she saw some unknown pokemon, grazing on the fields, she also felt the light breeze, came to her, tickled and went away.

All these sensation brought happy tears at the corner of her eyes, just imagining what is possible in this world. "See Larvitar, everything isn't the way you thought", Ash said it to her, as he noticed that she was fully enjoying the surroundings.

And now, his companions reached there. There were little panting when they reached as they were walking fast, especially when they were running after Misty and Brock. They saw that Larvitar opened her eyes and she was happy with Ash. "So you managed with her", he asked. At this Larvitar, who was looking opposite to him, turned about and saw a tall dark, eyeless strout man who was coming near her. She didn't knew who he was and instantly used harden on herself. Her eye balls became short, in shyness and in anxiety.

Brock stopped. He was about to pet her, but with sudden change in personality, indicated that she didn't liked his presence.

Ash bend down, took her by his hands and said, "Larvitar, you don't have to fear him, he would not do anything bad with you, he is my friend", looking at her face. He was sure that Larvitar would trust him and his friend, Brock and others. At that time, she opened her eyes at him. She now decided that, if her father was his friend, then, she could also be also.

So, she looked at Brock by turning her head. Which indicated that, she now agreed to come on his hand lap. Brock took her from him and petted softly near her face. At which got a good feeling about him.

"Larvitar, don't fear us. We would never try to harm you. So, don't be afraid of anything around us.", he said. He as a breeder, could tell that some circumstances made her so bitter, that no could consolidate her. Only Ash was the one to bring her back fine like normal.

She nodded happily. Then she noticed an orange haired girl, about her daddy's age, came upto there, along with some other people. "Thanks Arceus! Larvitar do you know, how much we were worried about you", that redhead conveyed to her, her voice was filled with anger, yet with concern.

"Don't worry Misty. I have managed it and she will not do it again", Ash replied to her question. He knew, she didn't know the actual terrifying history of her. If she knew, the would have think hundred times, before asking that question. So he mildly replied.

"And now", he paused, to pulled out them from the current topic of discussion and took out all five pokeballs and tossed them up in the air, "Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Phanpy, come on out", called them with a happy yell. Then, all the respective pokemons came out and cried out their own syllable.

Then Ash made a fake cough, making all his pokemons, come into his attention, "OK, I called you all out to me with our very new friend, Larvitar ", he said, while he took her from Brock and put her down, in front of them.

For Larvitar, who wasn't use to meeting with lots of pokemons and humans, felt little scared and shy in front of them. She raced her mind thoroughly, finding a way to subdue her tension. But, all had gone, when a blue crocodile like small pokemon, popped up in front of her, which made her little startled, said, **"So, you are Ash's new friend. Nice to meet you"** , He said, while pulling her hand for a handshake. **"Well, nice to meet you to"** , she also replied instantly. She, herself didn't realize, how natural it was, which gave her courage to talk with other of his friends, **"Now, meet with other of our friends, she is Bayleef"** , he said, while pointing his tiny finger to the medium sized grass dinosaur pokemon, who waved her one of her whip, saying hello to her, **" see, there is Cyndaquil"** , he said to her, a way of calling him, for introduction.

But, suddenly a net from from nowhere, came and caught Larvitar. It was also tied with a rope also which was pulling it back. Her every friends were surprised to see it. When it was pulled back, along the way of the rope, revealing the doer of that action. It was again, notorious Team Rocket organisation's Jessie, James and Meowth. And now it seems to be have gained a wicked laugh on their faces.

"They are the people, who destroyed the main electricity supply", Nurse Joy said, from the ground. She was really angry, as they again came to steal Larvitar.

"They are not people Nurse Joy, they just a group of idiots who always into stealing my Pikachu but this time they targeted Larvitar ", Ash said to her while facing towards Team Rocket. They were on the balloon, putting Larvitar in a steel cage. He could see her, as they kept that pokemon on the edge of the basket, underneath it.

 **"Daddy, save me"** , she cried with her top voice, almost about to cry. But, the cat pokemon's reaction became little comical surprise, "Daddy?!", it ventured and looked at Ash. But he couldn't pounder on, as it also had some other important work also.

"Now you can't stop us", Jessie said, while crackled a unpleasant laugh, directing to Ash and his friends. "'Cause, we have some supercharged plans, which can't never fail", James added. He was very sure, that time they have no chance of defeated again.

 **"Daddy"** , gave a high pitched utter. She gripped the steel bars of the cage and up her full strength to make a wide open for her to escape from it.

"Larvitar!", Ash also called out in high voice. Then he turned to all of his pokemon friends, with high determination face. Everybody were already ready, just waiting for their master to hive orders. So, he said, " Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Phanpy, Pikachu, use all your powerful moves and rescue Larvitar from them". It was seemed that he himself was planning to fight them, by his own strength.

So, Bayleef's neck leaves started to glow white one by one. For Cyndaquil, he was developing a flame ball in his mouth, waiting for the correct amount required. For Totodile, he was preparing a water sphere in his mouth. For Phanpy, his was developing a orange ball. For Pikachu, like always glowed his body with electricity, but this time, he could not generate like normal as he is already very exhausted and lastly, Noctowl, his feather horns were glowing light blue in colour and so after a moment they all launched their attacks in one go.

"Wow!, a solar beam, hydro pump, Fire blast, hyper beam, thunderbolt and confusion attack. I never knew that they all knew that since Ash never used that attacks by them, except for Noctowl, Brock exclaimed. It also had a huge colossal power to destroy. Indeed, Ash was also surprised. He never clearly tested their full strength, but knew, they were strong.

But, for Team Rocket, they were now fully armed, they knew that thas could happen. So they already prepared for the plan. Meowth then pressed big red button on the remote box, and then immediately, a robot uprising from the ground, and stopping all the attacks. It then absorbed and reflected back to the origin.

Now Jessie, James and Meowth, jumped into the robot, taking Larvitar with them. They are sitting in the top pilot seats, fixing Larvitar's prison in the center of the chamber. It was a huge robot, transparent windscreen at the top, it had four hands in each side, wearing rubber gloves, it's down part had a small vacant chamber, also made up of transparent medium but except that, everything was made up of steel.

"Now you, you can't never stop us", Jessie said from the speakers from the robot's mouth. She said in a very venomous tone with one of the most annoying laughs that one has ever heard. She intended to tease and taste them the flavour of defeat.

"And with that we will take our prizes", James added with her statement. Then he moved the joysticks to operate the hands of the machine. It took, all his pokemon and put them in the transparent chamber, though it wasn't airtight. So the pokemons at least can survive, before they present it to the boss.

 **"Daddy, please save me"** , the Larvitar cried earnestly. And when she began to cry. So immediately, Team Rocket put their soundproof ear muffler in their ears.

It was really a disheartening moment for the trainer. Ash was the severely pained by that. Then a thin stream of tears rolled out of his eyes and muttered, "this is ENOUGH", he said the last word screamingly. At that moment, anger was coming out his body from Larvitar's cry gave rise the burning anger inside him. He was sick and tired of this. It happened innumerable time and he JUST tolerated them since they didn't done anything severe, but this time they passed of their limits.

"TEAM ROCKET, WE ALWAYS LEAVE YOU BY BLASTING AWAY IN THE SKY, BUT YOU NEVER SPEAR US EVEN IN THE MOST UNWANTED PLACES. EVEN BEFORE THIS, YOU ALL TRIED TO STEAL PHANPY BUT I LET YOU GO FREE, AFTER DOING A SINFUL DEED. BUT TODAY, YOU ALL TRIED TO REPEAT THAT ACTION AGAIN, I WON'T BE MERCIFUL LIKE BEFORE.", he roared in to sky, facing Team Rocket, anger was most concentrated on his face. Gripping his fist tightly. If anybody looked at it, they could see the veins of blood running on his hand.

He knew that this particular people, to whom that was conveyed won't be listening to this. The other people in the party, just shocked. Yes they had heard Ash shouting at Team Rocket before for stealing Pikachu, but this time he surpassed all the limits. He shouted, full of emotion. Everybody felt goosebumps fear on their skin and making them one type of senseless. But, everybody was thinking how could Ash fight with them without his pokemons, except for Delia, who was thinking about the possible answer and feared if come true, what would happen.

Ash made a high jump at which everybody's jaws dropped down. He then glowed in dazzling white light, almost making their eyes blind. His body was changing it's shape, his elongated into slender long, his lower part changed into fins like structure and most significantly, he was developing wings like structure. Finally the bright lights stopped from shining. Then it was revealed to be a Pokemon, levitating in the air in place of Ash.

"Latios[LA-TI-OS]", he roared loudly, almost bringing a short storm in there. Everybody blinked their eyes rapidly to recollect, what happened there just then. They were flabbergasted to witness Ash to change to a pokemon.

"What! That twerp is a Latios", Meowth exclaimed. If he was correct then, they could become super rich, when they will catch and sell him.

"Not just a Latios, his coloration is most different, even shiny Latios is in green color. But Ash has black fur instead of blue. This occurrence I have never witnessed in my whole research career", Professor Elm added with joy. "But the biggest question now is, how did Ash turned into a Latios?", Oak intrigued.

In the up, Meowth was instructing the others, "We must catch Ash at any cost. Do you know, Latios are legendary pokemon and the rarest species pokemon on the earth, only seventeen to eighteen are left around the world", with a firm determined tone. As soon as he said it, they were mesmerized into their dreamworld where they were presenting Larvitar and Latios to their boss and they get promotion.

On the ground, the professors and Ash's friends were thinking about the most possible answers but at the end, they failed. So they all turned their faces to Delia, if she knows anything by somehow. But it appeared that, she became pale and lifeless after it happened. Her face looked dry, covered with wrinkles. Then all of a sudden she bursted out to cry, covering her hands on her face, so nobody came see it.

"No, Ash isn't my own child. His real mother gave him to me because she was not in the condition of rearing him. I was just was his caretaker or more stressfully, a stepmother but I am not his real mother.", she said, sobbing painfully. They could feel, how much it hurts, if a mother telling that he was not his son.

Ash from above could able to hear, what did she said just now and immediately reacted, _" Noooo. I have always considered you as my mom and no one else. You were my mom and you are my mom and not any other thing that you said. If they were true then you would have caught in one of those pokeballs and use me as your pokemon. But you didn't. You cared me like your own child from infant till now, which I needed even knowing what can I do to you when I grow up and learn the truth. So, it will never change the fact that YOU ARE MY MOM"_ , said he vehemently. His heart also got broken when he learnt that his mother doesn't considered his as his son.

Delia, who was in the most darkest cave that she has ever been could come out when she got the bright light from Ash. Everyone could hear his mental voice, except Team Rocket and were shocked to hear it for the first time. She then realized, what she actually meant for him. She then became happy as all the worries were washed down by his speech. "Thank you Ash", she said with a open mouth smile and then kept her hand on her heart while closing her eyes and smiled. She then became aware, how deep her motherly love was for him that made a Pokemon to become child of a human mother.

 _"No problem. Oh! By the way, can you please commend me, while battling as you know, I cannot think and battle at same time. And please call me Latios, while commending"_ , he asked to her. He allowed others to listen them, minus team-rocket while telepathically telling her.

"I dunno but... ", she bluntly replied. She felt proud at one time and other time very shameful. She was proud as she was going to direct a legendary pokemon like him, but if she does it, she would be the most shameful work. Even though, he himself ask for it.

 _"Mom, please don't deny me, I know you told me, you are once a great trainer and this is the best time to test"_ , he reluctantly asked her. He knew, how skillful his mother was and if she came by his side, then there would be nothing to worry about. Brock and Misty stared at her with astonishment. Already the revelation of Ash's new form was already a shock for everyone, even now, Ash never told that his mother was a Pokemon trainer, but it also help them to resolve, how did she able to manage with Mr. Mime.

"OK Ash, I'll do it like you said", she agreed to do. Ash back flipped in joy. Now, he can never fail from this evil grunts, from teaching a good lesson. He was fully ready teach them a good lesson. To announce his, he gave out a sharp growl, **"Team Rocket"**.

When they heard him growling, it brought them down from their dreamworld. They sarcastically looked around and found on the other side of the windscreen was that that Latios, floating in front of them. He then began to say, _" Team Rocket, I mind you, when dragon-type pokemons like me get angry, they became very ferocious. They can finish creatures like you without caring who or what it is with their fullest power. So, better you think before making your move"_ , this time everybody could here. He wanted to finish this matter in nonviolence since Larvitar and all other pokemons were trapped with them and they might get hurt.

At this, they became unnerved. If they try to attack, they may not let to live alive and if they return everything, then they would lose and their boss won't be happy with that. But they need to decide something or the other.

"We choose to battle, and we WILL battle, till the end", Meowth said with the help of microphone. The others looked with the expression 'have you three gone nuts', but they didn't cared about it. _"OK, as you wish"_ , Ash said the final sentence to them and prepared himself for the battle. He then gave a loud battle cry to begin the fight.

"Latios, use dragonbreath on the robot", she stated while pointing her finger towards it. So, he flew a distance and released enormous amount green fire from his mouth, hitting the Android like creature.

Others in the group became astonished at the level of power of him, even Delia herself. She hasn't tested his strength for years, so it made sense. "Wow! It was very powerful one", Brock commented on his performance. He was now feeling very lucky to see such pokemon fighting.

 _"No, it was just a small amount of my power, as Larvitar and my friends are trapped in, or else, I would use my regular amount of power to burn this three out from their existence._ _"_ , he replied. Other's jaws dropped down. Was he kidding, because if this is the _just_ a small amount of power, then what will be the regular amount of power!

It produced a jerk when it hit by it, which banged their heads on the back of the chair. Then they saw the legendary was now attacking. To counter it, Meowth pressed a button on the dashboard to initiate the reply attack. "Now taste this Rocket missile, you twerp", crackled it. He was sure that he can't take it by any chance. They were the most highly developed rocket missiles ever made in this universe. There is no hope of losing from a brat like him. But they had made a grave mistake by underestimated him.

From the robot's side, fifteen rockets darted to Ash. But the pokemon didn't fear, because he knew his mother had some plans for him. "Latios use protect, quick", Ash then put up a green shimmering barrier to protect himself. Thus no rocket could touch him from any point. At the end when all the clouds of dusts settled down, he was floating strong and proud in the air.

"Latios, now use multiple water pulses on the red hot areas of the machine", she commanded him. She deliberately made many parts of the machine red-hot, so that when it could be rapidly cooled by water, it would become weak to break easily.

Ash quickly formed a blue coloured sphere of water near his mouth and launched it, one after the other, at all the required place. So in contact with cool water, it gave out a hiss sound and it started to vaporize.

"Now Latios, finish it off by use metal wings to break the robot ", she said to him as she calculated, that it would be best attack in that condition. Ash gave out a cry in response and straightened his wings and made them glow. He folded his hands inwards and charging towards it at high velocity. When he gained it, he bursted out there creating a sonic boom in the air in extreme speed and chopped the robot in two halves. The lower portion stayed at it's position while the upper part landed at a distance. It made a tudd sound while landing.

Everybody on the ground jumped up at the little earthquake made by the heavy upper weight of the robot. As it landed, Larvitar's prison came out from the holder and broke while it hit a wall. So, she came out of the cage and found the way to come out from the robot. The Rocket grunts became unconscious. Fumes and sparkled were coming out of the broken wires and systems.

Back with Ash, "Latios, use psychic to lift your friends out from the chamber", she told him. By that attack, it cut open the upper part of the chamber, allowing him to pull them from the up. So as a result Ash made his eyes glow shiny blue and it also outlined at the group. He used his mental strength to lift up them from the chamber and landed them on the ground, safe and sound. Larvitar also arrived there in the party.

 **"Daddy"** , Larvitar cried as she came closer to the team. **"Larvitar"** , Ash cried and he flew down to her. When they met, they started to nuzzle each other's cheeks. It was happy moment, so nobody wanted to disturb it. So after sometime, they stopped. But then, they all heard a loud explosive sound from the back. It was Team Rocket's robot.

But then also, the three wreckless grunts came out and proved that they could survive from anything in this world. So after he dropped her with his mother, he flew to them while telepathically telling his mom, _"Thanks mom. From here, I can manage"_.

When Ash he reached, he saw Jessie, James and Meowth, burnt up completely. _"I told you, this time, I won't be so merciful like before"_ , he told to them. Even people and pokemons at the back, could hear him. They jumped up for the sudden voice, ringing in their head. They looked very frightened and very weak, but he won't let _that_ the same mistake to repeat itself. _"you know, I have the best punishment for you three"_ , he said to them. Their sweat drop was seen on their foreheads and gulped in air in fear. So, James weakly asked for, " and what is it". _"Be my lunch. In this way, you all won't be wasted as a resource"_ , he thought, it would be the best utilization of the three fellows.

People at the back gasped at this. "Mrs. Ketchum, can Ash really eat humans?", Misty asked, as it sounded almost serious. She knew that Ash had bad table manners, but imagining Ash eating humans would be pure gore. She sadfully nodded her head and said, "Latios are omnivorous pokemons but live mostly on flesh. They mainly hunt for small to medium sized pokemons, but...when they do not find the right prey or there is none at all, they hunt for humans and eat them", and elaborated it to them and the professors took all the notes on their notepads.

"Professors, I have earnest request, please don't write anything that you all see or hear and published it to other professors for Arceus' sake", she pleaded to them. Then she again added, "If you want Ash's his species safety, then please don't do this. I beg you.". She was very concern as this was the biggest threat that she had for his secret.

After a quick thinking, Professor Oak said, "OK, we understand, he is like my grandson and hearts of many humans and pokemons. So it would be right to keep it a secret and let him live like he is now, right Elm", he reassured to her and passed it on to Professor Elm who hesitated but nodded in assurance.

With Ash, he asked the Rocket trio, _"so tell me, with whom should I will start"_ , he said, giving pangs of fear which brought dread in them. They could see, saliva was dripping from the edges of his mouth and he cleaned it with his large tongue. Then a loud hungry growl came from him, indicating that he was really hungry.

Without any warning, Jessie and James pushed Meowth in front of them, to let him start with it. **"So, you want to be first"** , he said mockery. It looked back and uttered, "Jessie, James, you bastards. You two betrayed me like this. I spent so much time with you all, in all conditions and today, you all giving that reward like this. How shameful this is", it screamed at them in sharp tone. It's eyes were covering with tears but the last part, he muttered.

So after that, Ash pulled it with psychics near his mouth and nose. He then smelled it. It wasn't the best that he smelled, but it wasn't of the poorest quality. He opened his mouth, revealing two long sharp fangs, one at each side and inside. There were many sharp canines, big and small, like peaks in the mountains. There were one or two molars present.

He then neared his prey and enlarged his mouth. Meowth closed his eyes, unable to see the aftermath of his situation. Jessie and James, were trying their best to not to feel sad and guilty for their partner. They were bad people and Team Rocket doesn't feel any mercy on anyone.

Then suddenly, "Wait! Leave Meowth and have me first", Jessie, spurted up. She had tolerated more than enough. She couldn't able to believe, how did she gave her hand in such a job. Latios stopped in the middle of his movement. Meowth was surprised by it. But, along with her, "No, first you eat me", James conveyed to him. He also can't see his friends, giving live for themselves.

"No James, I was the first one to push Meowth, so I should go first", she argued with him.

"No Jessie, I was the one who formulated that plan, so I should go", he protested.

Meowth, who was held up by Ash's psychics, thought, _Jessie, James, they really care for me. We will stay together and die together_ he thought. He was happy that it's friends were ready to accompany it, whenever needed. It also formed tears in the corners of his eyes.

Ash understood. He also read the minds of the three and he find it to be clear. He learnt, they have much potential for productivity but, till now they were been misused. Or else, they had great names in the world.

He released it, who landed on the ground, face planted on the ground. The duo stopped arguing with each other. _"This the last time for you, I am leaving you...but if you again come and try to steal any of my Pokémon or someone's else, I will come then and there, in no time and I will eat you up"_ , he said it to them. But this time, the people in the back couldn't hear him.

"But then, what we will do? It is our job", The cat pokemon asked. If they can't steal his or other's then from whom, can they steal?

 _"Leave Team Rocket and lead a steady life. I have scanned your brains and I can tell, you all have great potential but, it has been misused. So, take a job and earn truthfully, then the people will be happy and you all will be happy too"_ , he explained it to them. Their jaws dropped down. They couldn't imagine, that they would be praised by their enemy.

 _What! We have potentials to do anything!_ Jessie exclaimed in her mind. _"Yes, you all do. But again, misused. "_ , Ash agreed with her. They still can't believe, their all wishes had been fulfilled.

"Then, what should we do?", Meowth asked, unable to find a possible job at that moment. However, Latios had plans for them, _"Well for starters, Jessie can work as a nurse at Professor's Lab and James as a scientist and give help to Professor Oak. For you, you can become my Pokémon, if you want"_ , he suggested. He could see, most of them had a excited yet anxious look on their faces.

Jessie's heartbeat increased, as she could finally fulfil her dream. She didn't need anything else better than that. Due to that only, she with her broken heart, joined Team Rocket. James also had same condition. Their parents didn't wanted any kind of dangerous things happen to him and live him in all luxury, which he didn't wanted. He wanted to be a scientist, a renounced one.

For Meowth, it wasn't the most delighted one but it thought, it would be far better than being a stray pokemon and if it want, it can anytime meet up with them.

After a quick discussion, they all nodded, at which, he also became happy. He than glowed his eyes and vanished them, including himself from the state of existence.

* * *

 **With Ash's mom and all**

Everyone became worried as the telepathy from Ash stopped for a while. So, this gave them a little time to converse with Ash's past.

"So, how did you came across Ash?", Misty absentmindedly asked Ash's mom. He only told about his house and about his human mother, but never about himself truthfully.

At her question, Delia begin to think, driving her memory train, passing through different time zones to find that information. When she found, she started, " Once, I and my parents had gone to Sinnoh region for a vacation. We enjoyed the first few days thoroughly but after that, some dangerous days started", at here she paused and sighed. It was a hard time to recall that fearful memories. One or two droplets of tears came and bumped with the ground.

They now understood, how sensitive was that topic for her and Misty wanted to take that back, but she continued, "Sirens started to scream all over the city. The three organizations, Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Whirlwind, they were there to capture every single Latios and Latias available. However, Team Magma's plan was to just capture them and send they to some chambers but-", at here, she stopped. She was heaving heavily.

Everyone became concerned about her. Misty and Brock hold her hands for support. "Thank you Misty and Brock, for the help", she paused and continued, "I was just thinking, how much a man become cruel"

Then she again continued, "But, Team Aqua and Team Whirlwind, wanted to extinct them from the world. They were being pebbles on their way. Later, when I was inspecting this, I found a Latias, looking terribly beaten, bruise all over her body. Some of the parts also had blood clotted areas but holding Ash in a wrapped cloth. She became somewhat irritated, looked at me with life threatening eyes and prepared a sucker punch to kill me. But for some reason, she stopped and looked at her belonging. I understood it was something precious for her, so I proceed forward, kept a hand on her and said that I would protect him it them."

"Sirens and yelling increased there. And then again for some reason, she gave that wrapped thing to me and whispered something to it and then flew straight to the battalions to fight" and that was the last time I saw her. Everyone couldn't imagine, how dreadfully they encountered with each other.

Then her faced change to somewhat normal. She brought a small smile on her face and said, " As I brought it home, tackling all the obstacles, I along with my parents wrapped it open, and found a baby dragon pokemon, smiling happily with his big red eyes at us. Then we took a flight and brought him home and started to be like a mother to him", she finished with a deep breath.

They could see that she was then very happy and lively. Maybe, she was thinking about the times she spent it with Ash. "By that way, which type of Pokemon is he", Brock then asked her. He was being very curious about knowing the new found pokemon. "He is a dragon/psychic legendary pokemon. He also has some other powers, which other in his species don't have. He can also control aura", she informed it to them. Then, a outburst came from Misty,

"What, Ash is a Legendary pokemon! That means, Team rocket was tell right!", Misty squealed. She never thought that Ash would be a pokemon, and that to a Legendary! "Yea Misty, not only Legendary but his species is the rarest in the world ", Professor Oak added with it. And then again added, "And now I guess, why it is so", he said, partly to himself and partly to others. "Maybe, after that incident, they afraid to breed in large quantity, as to avoid that kind of situation", Professor Elm said. He was quite sure.

Both of the professors wanted to write everything that they learnt, but they had promised her, not to do.

After a moment or so, two humans and two pokemons came into existence from the air. Jessie, James, Meowth and Ash were standing in front of them. However, for Ash, he was floating.

At one place of the rocket trio, Misty immediately yelled, "Why have you brought this foolish jokers here? Aren't you gonna eat them?" at Ash. She wasn't expecting their enemies to join in their conversation. Everybody, even Nurse Joy looked at him, doubtfully.

 _"Actually, We made a pact with each other. They decided to leave Team Rocket and in return I won't eat them"_ , Ash said to all. He, of course, had expected a surprised baffled look from all of them, couldn't find the reason, why. And it happened. _"And I insisted them to do. As it would let them to live freely "_ , he added with the first. By that, the stares stopped. Of course, who doesn't value their lives, except Ash Ketchum.

He then turned to Samuel Oak and said, _" I want, Jessie to be worked as a nurse and James as an assistant in your lab, Professor"_ to him, making him conform of what they would be doing.

Oak, then had a sweat drop on his forehead and looked at the formal Rocket grunts. He was thinking, why would Ash give this three such an important positions to hold. But his internal questions were voiced by Brock, "Do you really want this three, stupid, frockless jokers to join in such potential jobs?", he asked to him.

He had expected that he was joking with them and then he would give them work to do like cleaning the floors, doing choire work, but it was seen that, Ash didn't laugh at all. He was stern and firm. Very serious.

 _"Brock, don't judge a book by it's covering, and you know, I am the glowing example of that"_ , he telepathically slapped him and all on their mouths. So, without any further questions, Oak granted them the job and allowed them to stay with them, as they don't have any home of themselves. Ash also told others that Meowth would join them in the team. At first, they had very scary stares, falling on him as he always betrayed them a number of times, whenever they helped it.

 _"OK, we must go home"_ , he interjected as everyone was busy at their chat. So, they all turned to him. They all realized that it was getting late for home.

"Ash, can you teleport us back in our home", Delia asked her son. She didn't wanted to give pressure to him, so she just asked leniently. After a minute of thinking, he nodded, _" Yeah, I can"_. He was confidential on his strength and power, so he said without hesitating. But he need to do, one last thing, before leaving that place.

He nodded to Elm and Nurse Joy and said, _"Sorry for tell you, I need to clean your memory, that you have created with me",_ to them. This time, only they could hear felt really sorry for them _._ But circumstances was such that he can't left without doing that. "What! We promised her that we won't tell this to anyone, then why", He asked to him. If he promise not to tell anybody, then why their memory would be erased?

 _"Sorry Professor, but I have to"_ , he declared. Then he made his eyes glow, but this time, it glowed red in colour, which was hypnosis, applying on them. As soon as it covered, they immediately fall down, on their backs, on the soft ground. Now it was the time to leave. He again glowed his eyes, in blue and made disappeared from the existence.

* * *

 **Back to home**

They were teleported back to the road, in front of Ketchum's house. It was getting late in the afternoon since sun was approaching for sunset. The vicinity was peaceful and lucky, or else if people saw this extraordinary pokemon, they would either be amused or be frightened.

But with Ash, something was wrong was happening. After he teleported them, he started panting heavily, and even fall on his back as he was not levitating and his face was all red.

"Ash, what happened? ", Misty terrified. She was scared, why did Ash became like fatal condition. Delia put her hand on his body to examine any disorientation in him. She found that his body temperature was falling down drastically, whereas his face was red like he had fever. Something was awfully wrong with him.

 _"Maybe, using this much power, in one go without any training, caused me to this to happen"_ , he gave his answer. He stopped and stammered in between, while saying that. He didn't made any eye contact with anyone. But when Delia saw it, she became sure about something. Mr. Mime, also came out of his house, hearing a lot of voice from the road.

"Professor, can you tell me, what is the date today, I've forgot about it", she asked kindly to him. So, be was racing in his mind to get remembered about the date, " It is 17 of March", he said, as he remembered the date.

Then she remembered, what was happening. She clapped her hand with a warm smile and turned to Ash and said, "Ash, you are not tired. Your mating season has started, so you are feeling like this". As soon as she released it into the air, Ash blushed hard. He didn't find any place to hide, so he turned invisible. He was then thinking on one hand, how can she say something like that in the open, while in the other, how he would convey his feelings to his love. Most probably, she will fuse him.

Everyone witnessed to see were flabbergasted, he vanished from the existence, except his mom. "Ash, I know you are here. Turning invisible won't help you to escape from this fact", she said to him in a loud voice, though light hearted. She just wanted to tease her adorable child a little.

Ash blushed even more. He was reddened enough, that it seemed that his redness was visible in invisible mode. _"Mom, I don't wanna mate"_ , he said only to her. She was visible shocked. She couldn't imagine that her son would leave such golden time. Nobody couldn't understand, why she suddenly had her expression was changing. But they articulated that it must something to do with Ash!

"But.. But why?", she asked to him. She deliberately wanted to know, why. Latios was finding difficulty to express this, even to his mother, but, collecting some courage, he finally spoke, _" Because the one, for whom which I have fall for, won't ever accept me by any chance"_ , to her hurriedly and clearly.

Now, she could somehow get it. But then also, why would he need to think, that no pokemon would like him. "Why do you think so Ash, you are the 'Legendary' pokemon and special in all the kinds, why do you think that no pokemon would like you", she protested back. Bayleef from the back came in front, thinking she might be talking about her and her dream would come true. She and Ash sitting under the tree and kissing...

 _"But mom, the problem is, she ISN'T a pokemon"_ , he said to her, now returning back to the world. With his shocking entry also made her out struck. She couldn't think, how can a pokemon love a human, perhaps as he was travelling as a human most of the time with human friends.

"Then who", she asked. Bayleef, who could connect false dots of what they were speaking, stood tall and erect. She was full confident about her victory on him. The others only could make a faint idea, what they were talking about. _"What's the point in telling you. She anyway wouldn't love a pokemon as a mate"_ , he told her in little sad and desperate voice.

Delia pulled down his face to her and hugged it, while saying, "Tell me Ash. I would personally talk to her about you" softly and patting his long neck. Latios moved away from her, turns about and then glowed his eyes. To much of a shock of others, Misty was outlined with blue coloured light and was lifted from the crowd, landed her in front of his mom. Misty was shocked, scared and sworn to beat Ash with her mallet when he would be alone. She was also confused why he did it.

Delia came in front of her with very serious face, looked into her eye, examined her properly and began to speak, "Misty, Can I ask you something? Please answer it truthfully". The tomboy's face had a sweatdrop on her forehead and was getting nervous for something. "Did you have any feelings for Ash, before knowing his true identity?", she asked her politely but traces of concern, anxiety, fear and determination could be found in her speech.

At first, she was shocked, then embarrassed and blushed in red colour. She could then clearly tell, where the road is paving to. She was so mused in her thought that she couldn't able to find proper words to frame her sentence. She then also got remembered about something she read long back, that a person who was in such relation with a pokemon was arrested by the Central Bureau for conducting pokephilia. In the end the pokemon along with the trainer was executed.

So she started, "The only reason for which I started to follow Ash was to get a new bike from him since he electrocuted my previous one. Otherwise I had no such feelings for him. He is a good friend, a dependable friend to be exact, kind hearted trainer, but I am NOT in love with him", and ended clearly.

Misty on the other hand, had stopped her brain and her heart was racing. What did she just said! She couldn't able to believe her tongue. She had love him more than anyone in the whole world, but she does not want him to die for that reason.

Now everyone could connect the dots. Ash was in love in Misty but it wasn't the other way round. Ash knew this and looked down at the ground and trying not to cry. Delia looked at him and was very concerned. She then turned to her and said, "Why Misty? Is there someone else you like? Does Ash not qualify in all of your needs? Please tell me. I will try to meet the ends of it and make him your perfect partner", told her entreatingly.

But, Professor Oak from the back gave out a fake cough, breaking the moment between them and said, "Delia, There is something important that I need to tell you" in serious tone. Whenever he used that tone, Delia knew something was very very serious.

"First, Misty is not an adult person", he paused. He looked at the duo, who looked back. They can't able to figure out, what it meant. She doesn't need to be an adult person to love or to be loved.

"So Ash can't mate her. Plus, humans and pokemons can't mate, it is proved by science", he finished. He himself felt sorry for her, as Ash had to leave her, even though he only liked her and find someone else. Though the news meant no harm, it broke the heart of Ash. _''What''_ , he exclaimed from his mind. However Misty already knew about this fact.

He couldn't imagine this to happen. "It is true, human and pokemon biologics are different. And even if they are engaged in sexual attempts, it would be called, pokephilia", he paused. Then again added, " pokephilia is strongly loathed by the people and thus strict rules have been made, if a pokephilia occurs, then, the human would be take to the jail for forever and the pokemon involved would be killed, then and there, no matter how much it is rare or unique", he explained it to them. "There was also a case where a trainer and his pokemon was arrested for pokephilia and were executed since they did not agree with the terms", he added to the speech.

Everyone over there was shocked like crazy. The two lovers would even be killed if they continued to love each other forever. It is cruel.

Misty then turned her back to other and said, "I must leave now. It's been while I have visited my Cerulean Gym", and walked away from them. When she could she no one was following her or no one could see her, she made a dash from that spot to her home, while shedding some tears. She didn't want to do this. But to be safe and alive, they need to sacrifice their love.

While with Ash, after she was seen no more, he looked up into the sky. From his red eyes, tears in streams were rolling down his cheek. He didn't wanted to cry in front of everyone but he couldn't able to stop it also. Then it was seemed to be he was singing (imagine the Large dragonite's singing, near Bill's laboratory) a sad, lonely tune.

"Ash is singing, isn't he", Brock complimented. He said, as the tune matched with something, which was not coming into his head.

"Yeah, this tune is matching with the one of the large dragonite in Bill's laboratory", James implied.

"No, he is crying", Delia gave the answer and quickly ran into the home. Mimey then slowly approached to the Legendary dragon and placed a hand on his back. He felt through his psychics that his was in heat and he need to mate fast.

After some minute, she returned back, with a flute in her had. She stood in front of him and started to play(imagine the tune of Melody's for the festival). Everybody felt that they were transported to some peaceful world, no sorrow or sad in there. At the end of the tune, Ash calmed. He was still sad but not in a crying state.

"Wow Delia! I didn't knew that you played flute so well", Oak exclaimed. Others also agreed with him. She blushed for praise and replied, "Actually, I played this tune, when he was small and cried then and now. I found it in on the day, when I was practicing it for a festival and he stopped crying after listening it", she explained to them. "But I must say, it still works now", she added with it.

Bayleef from the side, came to him and started to cuddle him around his neck. She said, **"You don't have to worry about her. You have me and we can create as many babies as you want"** , in securing tone. But, his gwaning heart has corroded to such an extent that he has almost become immune to all kinds of emotions, except for anger, hate and sadness. He then looked at her with furious eyes and roared, **"I DON'T WANT YOU"** to her which gave a heavy jerk and was found a feet away from the previous spot.

"Ash, you must not roar like this on her. She was just being good to you", his mother trying to console him from his state. Ash looked at her, with same that kind of eyes and replied, **"I DON'T CARE! If I can't mate my Misty then I won't anyone, YOU GOT IT"** , in not so mannerly attitude.

For Delia, she couldn't understand a thing. Only she could see that he was shouting at her, with varying emotions like from pure anger to sad and anger, like that. She her tears started to come as she never expected Ash to yell at her in such a way. It was lucky that Meowth was there and translated whatever he said in more polite version and Mimey who told Meowth to tell that he was in peak point where he should have been mated. That's why the hormones are making him to act like that. Plus he was already heartbroken, so it gave them the boost.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Misty**

She was still running and reached to the forest which she need to cross to get to the Cerulean City. While she was running, she accidentally crashed with a tree. As a result, she was seeing stars in the daylight and something fall from the tree. When she got back to normal, she found that MEW was in front of her.

 _"Why were you running in the middle of the forest. You broke my daily nap"_ , it seemed that it was angry. Misty shook her head down and apologised to it. _"Tell me, why were you running in the forest?"_ , it asked her in demanding voice. She at first found trouble telling it, but at the end, she told it the whole story.

When it heard, it was shocked. That human girl left him because she wanted him to be alive. After looking at the girl though, it said, _"Do you love him?"_ , in serious voice. In return, she shedded some tears and said, "Yes, more than my life itself" honestly.

Mew smiled at the girl and immediately, it started to glow two energy orbs in it's tiny hands and threw at her. It then started to chant some spell like poem and she was covered in white light. She then started to morph into something similar to Latios. When it was finished, she was laid down on the grass and it flew away from the spot.

After some few seconds it left, she opened her eyes and found something weird about her body. She found it much heavier, but she could move more lightly that she usually can. When she looked around, she found that her body is completely changed from what it was. It looked more like Ash, with light changes with colour and placement of other parts. The she could hear an echo in her mind. _'Since you love your Ash more than yourself, I have made you into a pokemon. All the powers and abilities will unlock as you spend more days with this body. Then it would be like normal for you to act and react on anything you want.'_

* * *

 **Back with Ash**

Ash was behaving more ferociously with each passing second. Everyone out there was trying to calm him down. But none passed. Meowth instructed Mimey to take Larvitar inside the house as it won't be safe for her to be outside in that kind of situation.

To make it worse, Totodile used water gun on his face with the intend to cool down his brain. But instead, it made him even more angry. **"You wanna fight?"** , he challenged him. He immediately nodded sideways in comically feared manner. If his trainer can beat Team Rocket's robot that easily, then he stand no chance against him. It seemed that he didn't noticed him and was about to fire a dragonbreath on him, when suddenly, **"ASH"** from certain distance was heard and he stopped the attack abruptly.

The voice sounded very familiar to Ash. He looked around to see the source of that voice. He saw a Latias in orange colour was flying towards him. As she was not familiar with her new body, she could able to stop herself when she reached, instead she bumped up with Ash and then she could stop.

Everyone was very startled, amazed and surprised to see a Latias over there with some peculiar coloration. Some of them didn't knew also who that pokemon was but it seemed a lot like Ash.

Ash when got to look at her for the first time, he was totally shocked. She was MISTY! in POKEMON FORM! He couldn't believe it. He could definitely tell that she was a human till the time they travelled together, but did she also hide her secret like him?

 **"Ash I came back. Now we can stay together"** , she said in happy voice and hugged him fiercely. He also hugged her as reflex action. He was quite baffled in the state of mind. Others were also very confused. A random pokemon came and was hugging Ash and even he was returning the same. Didn't he say that he wouldn't love anyone except for Misty?!

"Who is she Ash honey?", Delia asked him. He then leave her from the hug and replied, _"Misty has returned back to me!"_ , in joyful tone. When they heard it, there was a loud exclamation came from them. So it lead Misty to explain the whole matter. Of course she couldn't use telepathy right then, so her speech was translated by Ash to them. Professor Oak was very surprised as he never knew that mew can do that also. It would be a good alternative for him to research on.

 **"Misty, I thought you didn't liked me as a lover"** , he asked her, while turning to her. She in response, looked at him timidly and replied, **"I have always loved you, from the time I met you. But when I learnt that you are a pokemon and if you mate me, we both would be killed by the Central Bureau. From my part, I would be happy to die with you, since I have no one to care for me than you. But you have your mother, your friends, your pokemons and a lot more, so it wouldn't be wise for you to die. So I did"**.

When Ash heard it, he couldn't able to control himself but to cry with happy tears. She truly love him from the bottom of her heart. And now there is nothing in this world to stop them to become one. He then looked at her for some moment and pressed his lips on hers. She was surprised at first but she also returned the same.

People and pokemons on the ground were quite happy, except for one- Bayleef. Her dreams has been crushed. She seemed to lost the hope of living. She joined Ash in order to get closer to him, but in the end, she was heartbroken.

Pikachu, Meowth and all his pokemons were very happy to see their master happy. But Delia was the happiest. She could then officially accomplished the duty that very mother has:- Give birth to a healthy child, rear him fruitfully, always support his dreams and goals and finally find a nice bride for her son.

"All's well when then end's well, isn't it Delia", said Professor Oak to her. She nodded happily and looked at the duo.

 _"Mom, we must go now. We'll try to get back before midnight"_ , he told him mom alone. She looked surprised and asked, "But where dear", curiously. Ash blushed instantly and replied, _"You know, where we should go for doing that"_ , in a bit uneasy way. He thought his mom already knew about the thing.

Delia came in front and said, "OK, I'll be waiting for you two...but don't do overdo it on her" while at the end, she teased also. Now Ash was fulled covered with red and asked Misty leave the place with him.

* * *

 **With Ash and Misty**

We now find our Ash and his Misty moving towards the Celadon City. On their way Ash was explaining how she could change her shape to a human, how to use invisibility, how to use some of the moves, she would use, like that. Misty on the other hand was feeling very happy and confident, though she knew that it would very hard at first, but she was sured to be successful by Ash.

When they reached there, they spend their time watching a romantic movie, which shocked Misty very much since she never saw him to take note in those things. But nonetheless she enjoyed. Then they had some ice cream and went to an aquarium exhibition. Throughout the course, she thoroughly enjoyed the day.

Ash then suddenly asked her to transform and they started to fly high up in the sky. Misty was confused as to why he was taking her there. There seemed to nothing in the sky, at least at that time according to her. But she will follow him wherever he goes.

After passing the thick block of cloud, they reached the uppermost part of troposphere. They could see clouds underneath them. **"Misty, look here!"** , Ash exclaimed while asking her to do. When she turned there, she sworn that that was the most beautiful scene she have ever seen in her life! She could see the horizon line curving outwards and the sun was setting down under the blue ocean. Nothing was in the sky except for the vibrant colours of the sun, leave during the way to its home. Red, orange, yellow danced in the sky around the grace of the sun, which was also accepted by the uprising reign of night.

Misty's eyes were flashing with happy emotions. Her amber eyes were glowing and sparkling with happiness, lush and serene of the beauty. Ash then scratched his cheek with satisfactory look before explaining, **"You see, I could have shown this from the marine drive, but it wouldn't be clean and beautiful like this from there"**.

She smiled at him and immediately locked her lips with his. He was stunned at that moment, but after that he started to return it with equal love. After some moments of smooching, she asked, **"Should we start with _it_ now"**, him while looking at him. She was already getting turned on.

At it, he remembered something which he need to tell her before doing it. He then got straight up from his slanting position and looked at her. He began, **"No, not now. We need to perform some rituals and we can do _that_ "**, he answered her, which resulted a lot of question mark popping out of her head. He knew she won't be familiar with it and he need to clarify it. So taking that huge responsibility, he resumed, **"I know what you are thinking, but before and after mating, we legendaries need to perform some rituals to stay pure and divine to all other pokemons. Pokemons like Rattata, Raticate, Pidge, and all other lower pokemon don't have to do anything before mating, but there are some for higher pokemons like Tyranitar's evolution, Dragonite's evolution, Gyarados, but not Magikarps"** , and explained the importance to her.

She nodded in response and was surprised to find that Pokemons also have rituals like human beings. So she asked, **"So Ash, what should we do now?"** , with genuine curiosity. He heard it and replied, **"First, keep your position like this and face me"** , he paused and showed her what to do. They were then vertically standing on the air with their arms folded to it's position.

 **"Now we have to close our eyes and think of all the memories that we create from the time we met till now and then imprint it in your mind and soul whether you want to be with me or not. When you finish with all your thoughts and processes, then open your eyes"** , he gave her the instructions. She acknowledged and start walking on his direction. For about five minutes, they closed their eyes and was thinking about all their memories, from bad to good, from happy to sorrow, from the most memorable to the most negligible. Although their memories were little different from one another due to their own perspective, but their destiny was one, to be together forever!

At the end of that time period, their bodies started to glow in pale white colour. When Misty noticed, she was surprised with it and immediately asked him about it. He laughed and said, **"Don't worry, it's just the indication that we are purified and ready to become one"** , plainly.

She became happy and instantly started to cuddling him. He also wrapped her with his arms and looked at her with lushful red cheeks. She was also in the same condition and looked at him. **"Can we start now, my love~"** , she lovingly asked him. He nodded and laid her down on the air. She was feeling little embarrassment but she was also relaxed because it was just Ash!

When he laid down her, a strong seducing scent was releasing from her vagina, provoking his cock to come out from the camouflage. Misty could see only the tip of it, so when she bend her neck to get a better look, she was surprised to see such a large cock. She had seen cocks due to her perverted sisters, but his was no match for those!

Ash moved forward, towards her entrance and inlined his manhood to her womanhood. He also laid on her and looked with concerned eye, He was well aware of something called hymn and when it is broken, it gives a shear amount of pain. Misty also knew it but she was going to do it, no matter what happens with her. So she placed a hand on his worried cheek and told him to not worry and do what he needs to do.

Ash gaining courage from it, started to push it slowly in her. And instantly the stimulus detected the sensation from it. For Ash it was tight and pleasure, but for Misty it was pain. After a break, it started to push it in her till he felt a barrier in her. Ash for the last time he looked at her. So she just replied, **"Just hold me tight while I hold you"** , to him softly and protruded her hands around him and he also embraced his hands around her and hold her tight. Then with a deep breath, he pushed it in her harder to ease it faster.

When he did, she gave a loud cry with her eyeballs becoming small as a button. Ash was feeling sorry for her and so he cupped her mouth with his and started to kiss her. Blood was also coming out of her pussy, surrounding his cock. When she got better, pulled it out and thrusted it in. Then with in that wave, both of them were feeling pleasure. So without waiting for anything, he started to piston it, in and out.

Because Ash had released her mouth before thrusting again, she was heard moaning lightly. _Wow! This feels so good! I couldn't imagine that I could take that much in me_ , was thought by our Misty. And the no. of times he was thrusting it in, she was getting used to it. **"Ash please do harder...and faster...give me all you have"** , she asked him while she was moaning.

Ash was more than happy to provide with what she wanted. He then thrusted in her completely, now getting sansation at every inch. **"Oo yyyeeesssss! O yyyeeesssss! It feels so good, keep it on"** , now she demanded. He was so continuing in his process. For a human, he would have cummed within the time that he is in, but as he was a pokemon, his stamina was also beyond for a normal human being.

He kept on trusting in and out, in and out, until he came close to the point of ejaculation. **"Misty, I'm going to release now. Are you ready"** , he asked her while continuing her job. She noticed and said, **"Yes. I'm also getting ready, let's do it together"** to him loudly. She was not in her original senses to tell the loudness of speech then. After some few more thrusts, they both came. Ash fired his sperms in her pussy and she also released her liquid in her vagina.

For sometime, they panted breathlessly. It really costs a lot of effort to do. Misty then softly rubbed her belly with her one hand and smiled while looking at it. **"I'm soon going to be a mother, Ash"** , she cooed to her mate. He nodded and replied, **"In about three months"** , while placing his one hand on that spot.

Misty was surprised to hear that. But then realised that she was a pokemon and that's why the pregnancy period is different than the humans. She then looked up and saw that the sun has already sat down and the sky was clear with bright twinkling stars with a dark shade of blue sky. Ash also followed her and saw it. It was very beautiful.

They looked at each other and gave a chassis kiss, hold hand with hand and set for their home. They reached home, not before taking a night tour in all the regions which they all visited in Kanto. It brought memories back to them. When they reach home, changed their form and came inside, Ash's mom grabbed them into a bear hug.

"Mom...can't breath", Ash stammered while saying it. She heard it and released them immediately. "Ash, I am so happy", she said again grabbed him, but this time, he was the only one. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to release some tears, "I've been waiting for this so long Ash. You have finally grown up _and now you need me no more. Stay happy Ash like this always_ ", she continued, though the last part was her thought while shedding some happy tears. She was very happy, very happy!

Ash returned back her hug and was smiling. But when he unconsciously picked her thoughts, he was quite surprised. He immediately separated from his mom and cried, "Mom, why do you I don't need you anymore?" at her. His facial expression was angry and agony. Noe Delia was feeling sad. She completely forgotten that he can even read the mind of the people also. She hold him and told, "I didn't mean that...I meant that you won't be fully dependent on me from now on. And eventually even I have to leave you one day", and explained to him.

She then called Misty. When she came, she turned her towards him and continued, "But don't worry. Before I leave, I will teach her everything, from top to bottom, all that I know. You will never feel my absence anyhow". She smiled at him, knowing how hard it is for her and for her son to tackle this fact. Life is short yet fruitful. Sow the seed, grow the plant, all in the given time; or else it will never grow.

Delia then started to walk back to the hall, but before entering, she looked while turning her head head, looking from the side of her eye and said, "C'mon now. Dinner's ready. Come before it gets cold" cheerfully. Then instantly the serious gloomy atmosphere changed to happy and lively again. And they both reach there to fill their empty stomachs.

* * *

 **Oooff! It was really tedious. I never imagined that I wrote that much rubbish. But I was sure, I was typing write. This might me because at that time, I used my tablet to write and that proprietary software keyboard was so pathetic in autocorrect, that even when I wrote the write word, It automatically changes to a wrong one. And after writing a story and rechecking it very boring. Even when I do. I correct it and again the 'autocorrect' feature makes the same mistake.**

 **But now, I am using my laptop to write. So I am sure that it will be much better than the original. And you may notice(those who have read my original), the ending is little different.**

 **Till next time** **Ta Ta!**


End file.
